


Watch With Me

by SereneSorrow



Category: A League of Their Own (1992), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: ChrisMiyu Day, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Miyuki convinces Chris to watch an American baseball documentary. The story hits closer to home than expected.~Chris isn't the only catcher Miyuki has a thing for. ;)
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya/Takigawa Chris Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: ChrisMiyuDay_2020





	Watch With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well apparently ChrisMiyu Day isn't an official thing this year? *confused*... but it's the reason I had the idea for this story in the first place because I was actually watching A League of Their Own at the exact moment I found the ChrisMiyu Day tumblr in like, June last year... With the time I had this should be longer but I really struggled with it... darn. *shrug* I still like the idea though so here it is!  
> [edit 2/3/20: Ah ha! so there is a collection for ChrisMiyu Day 2020!]
> 
> So in this fused universe, A League of Their Own is a documentary with footage taken at the time of the events, and all the characters actually existed in the Ace of Diamond world instead of it being a mostly fictional take on real events.
> 
> *Edit like 30 seconds after posting: Side glance at the wikipedia article, apparently the movie was based on an earlier documentary of the same name! -.-'

Miyuki Kazuya still remembered the reason he had become a catcher in the first place, no the reason that he started playing baseball in the first place. It was thanks to his mom, and her love of American movies and documentaries. When he was just a little boy she had sat him down and together they had watched A League of Their Own, a documentary about the All-American Girls Professional Baseball League. His mom was so impressed with the players, and the stories, and Miyuki couldn't help being swept away by her own stories from when she was younger and had briefly played baseball with all of her friends.

He decided that he wanted to play baseball that very day, and his mom had promised to sign him up for a team at school. Miyuki had watched that tape over and over again for the rest of the week, and when it was time for his new baseball team's first practice he knew just what position he wanted to play.

***  
***

“You, want to watch that?” Chris asked, sounding completely disbelieving.

They were in his dorm room after their latest game and weren't supposed to do any more training today, so watching a movie was a good way to relax and spend some time before going to sleep that night. Miyuki had suggested A League of Their Own, since if they couldn't play baseball they could at least watch it.

“Yeah, it's my favorite movie.” Miyuki said with a grin, ignoring the bewildered look Chris was giving him.

He knew that it was a 'girl' movie, the documentary itself being more about gender equality in sports, but so what? It was still baseball, and he'd never really gotten past his first impression of it as a child. He'd belatedly realized that his obsession with Dottie Hinson was not only why he became a catcher himself but also why he had fallen for the first catcher that had challenged and impressed him. Thank goodness his mother hadn't been a catcher when she'd played ball or he might have been worried about his sanity, but no, she'd been a second baseman and Miyuki was relieved to know that he didn't have any similar and inappropriate feelings for Kominato Ryōsuke or his little brother.

Still, he was kind of hoping that Chris would enjoy the movie, he would love to be able to watch the movie he loved with the person he loved. Chris agreed, though Miyuki sent a quizzical look his way at the little smile he wore when he had done so. He wanted to ask 'what's that look?' because it almost seemed like 'I know something you don't know', but Miyuki let it go in favor of the film.

Chris was clearly humoring him when the movie started and Miyuki hummed along with the song. He was so lost in the notes, lyrics and the first glimpse of the ball players that he ignored Chris' indulgent looks. They both laid on their stomachs side by side and watched the old movie, Miyuki still unable to tear his eyes away even after all this time.

Afterwards, as he ranted on and on about the movie and what a shame it was that Dottie had quit after just a year (robbing the Rockford Peaches of their star catcher) Chris seemed kind of bemused by it all.

“You saw from the beginning though, she didn't actually want to play in the first place.” Chris pointed out.

“But how can that be? Baseball is in her blood, you can see how obvious that is!” Miyuki exclaimed, heck, practically shouted.

“It's not like it just happened, it's history, you sound like you're regretting a missed opportunity but it's not as though you could have had a match against her anyway.” Chris pointed out as Miyuki paced around the room.

“Don't remind me.” Miyuki mumbled, he'd actually had a dream once of that very scenario. Going toe to toe and head to head with such a talented opponent was always an exciting thrill and probably the only thing that drove thoughts of Dottie Hinson out of Miyuki's mind was Chris, and watching Chris play, instead.

Chris laughed at that and pulled him back down on the bed, apparently intending to get Miyuki's mind off the movie.

***  
***

Dinner with Animal was a new occurrence, and Miyuki still wasn't sure of the invitation, but Chris wanted him to come along so Miyuki shoved down his nerves to where he hid his anxieties before a big game and soldiered forward after Chris and into his father's home.

“Actually dad, Miyuki and I watched A League of Their Own the other night.” Chris volunteered over the salad.

Miyuki didn't really understand the look that passed between the father and son then, they were doing that thing that really close family could, speaking without words.

“Really? Why, that reminds me of a story!” Animal boomed out excitedly. “You probably don't know this but my grandmother was a baseball player too. A catcher actually, and she sure was a peach. A queen on the field, she actually made the papers and was famous for a while even though she only played the one year...”

The story continued on and Miyuki's eyes widened in shock. Miyuki wasn't stupid, he caught on to all of the references in the story, but that couldn't be right. Animal was talking about Dottie Hinson! The Queen of Diamonds, his hero!

'Oh, crap.' Miyuki couldn't help thinking, the embarrassment completely overwhelming him.

He'd made Chris watch a documentary about his own great-grandmother and then spent an hour ranting about her career and life choices! Like he had any idea what he was talking about! How could he not have known about this, and why didn't Chris _stop_ him?

“How many times did you say you've seen that movie?” Chris asked after Animal had finished the story. As Chris asked he leaned closer over the corner of the table, and Miyuki hadn't known he could pull off false innocence so well, or that he would ever stoop so low.

“Ah, just- uh... Well it was my mother's favorite movie and-” Miyuki stuttered, trying to excuse his obsession.

Animal cut him off with another booming laugh. “Another admirer! Well it's a good thing Chris inherited grandma D's talent! A lot of boys had a thing for her back in the day, good work son, the love of a devoted fan is it's own unique experience! Never take this time in your life for granted!”

Miyuki just wanted to sink into the ground and hide his red face, but Chris was actually grinning now, wide and as bright as Miyuki had ever seen.


End file.
